Akai, Akai Uta O Utau Yo
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Taito Shion is constantly beat up on and mistreated by his classmates, only to limp home and be beaten by his father. His supposedly unattainable love for his teacher may just save him from that, but can it save him from himself? (KiyoteruxTaito, rate M for violence, sexual scenes/themes, pedophilia, and other things mentioned inside. LOOSELY based off of Badbye.)


_A/N: So... yeah. My OTP and one of my best subjects, this is gonna be amazing =w= Just y'all wait~_

_WARNINGS: Blood, gore, feels, angst, pedophilia, yaoi, strong language, and mentions/thoughts of suicide._

_Pairing: Kiyoteru Hiyama and Taito Shion_

_Characters: Kiyoteru Hiyama, The Shion Family, Ruko Yokune, Luka Megurine, Leon, Big Al, and Tonio._

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THERE IS YAOI AND HEAVY VIOLENCE/STRONG LANGUAGE IN HERE. I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT._

**Akai, Akai Uta O Utau Yo - Chapter 1**

Taito choked and sobbed quietly as he limped weakly up the front steps of his home, leaning on the railing for support. He hated leaving home, but even when he was home, he could barely take it... He didn't feel comfortable anywhere... Maybe it was his life he hated, he thought. But was that really the case? There had to be something good, he kept telling himself. There just had to be.

He practically collapsed into the front door, holding on to the doorknob for support so he wouldn't fall over. He swallowed hard and took deep breaths to find some sort of composure. His father surely wouldn't want to see him like this. That wouldn't end well... This in mind, he took a deep breath and wiped some of the blood from his newly empotied eyesocket, covering it with his hair. He took another deep breath as he pushed the door open and attempted to sneak up to his room without being noticed.

"T-Taito! Baby, what happened to you?" He heard his mother practically cry as she ran over to him. He cursed in his mind, having been at the bottom of the stairs. He was so close to not being noticed, but of course his mother was always on alert... He forced a smile and looked up at her, chuckling softly.

"I... I'm alright, mother... Nothing to worry about... Go on back to what you were doing... I'll be okay..~" He said in his usual whisper of a voice. He really wanted to get to his room and hae his mother be about her business before his father came around. He trembled in fear at the thought, starting up the stairs as quickly as he could, only to have his mother grab his wrist gently. "M...mother, please... I just... want to go to my room..."

"Taito, please... We need to talk about this. I hate seeing you come home hurt every day like this... This is the worst I've seen it, your eye is bleeding for God's sake..." She looked him in his eye with a worried expression, jumping shortly after from a door slamming. Every Shion brother looked up before leaving the general vacinity of their father, Taito and their mother the only ones still there by the time their father was infront of the broken boy. The aforementioned trembled and shook in absolute terror, unable to look his father in the eyes.

"Taito Shion, you little-!" Taito covered his ears as best as he could, only hearing muffled noises that were clearly angry. He didn't want to hear this, he wanted to take his second beating and go to his room. He didn't care if he had to crawl to his room a bloody mess, he wanted to be alone. He gasped when his hands were practically ripped away from his head and looked at his father in fear. "Fucking listen when I'm talking to you, you little bitch!" He shouted, throwing Taito into the staircase. The boy cried out when his back and head cracked against the stairs, whimpering as he slowly sat up. He waited for another hit, but it never came. Cautiously, he looked up and both his mother and father were gone.

"..." He was silent as he pulled himself up with the railing on the stairs, limping up them and to his room at the far left of the second floor. He heard a door open and he quickly ducked into his room, closing and locking it. He didn't know if it was only one of his brothers, but he didn't care. He would let them in if they weren't going to be awful to him. He knew better... He sighed and slowly staggered over to his bed, collapsing onto it and burying his face into his pillow. Curling up into a ball, wincing from his bruises and quite possibly broken bones, he started to cry again, gripping the sheets though even the tips of his fingers were sore. He hoped he would feel better in the morning, he didn't want his teachers asking about him again...

...Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up in the morning. He didn't feel safe at school or in a store... He couldn't even feel safe at home... What in the world was he supposed to do...? Was there anything he could do...? He turned 18 in 3 months, but he wasn't sure if he could really leave the way he was... He didn't have a job, he couldn't possibly support himself... And he couldn't be a burden on the one friend he had... He just couldn't, and he never would... God help him if Leon and his buddies beat the living daylights out of him again tomorrow... He shuddered at the mere thought of that. He already felt sore all over, but he was sure Tonio could find somewhere else to make him hurt...

A knock on his bedroom door made him jump nearly a foot off his bed, and he fell over onto the floor, yelling out from the pain. He heard a small sigh and his door unlocked from the outside, MOKaito walking in shortly after and closing/locking the door behind him. Taito was never ever sure how he did it, but MOKaito never failed to be able to open his door even when it was locked. He must have gotten a key when he wasn't paying attention...

"Come here, Tai..." He said softly, crouching down and helping his little brother to sit back down on his bed before he sat next to him. "Are you alright..?" He asked, stroking his hair as gently as he could. He knew how much physical pain his younger sibling was in.. He just needed to make sure that, emotionally, he was feeling alright... Often times, this answer was no, and he couldn't blame him... Everything he went through all the time...

"I think so..." Taito sighed, grabbing his now blood-stained pillow and hugging it. "Nothing different from any other day, I guess..." MOKaito smiled at him softly and hugged him gently. He knew Taito needed a hug - or any kind of affection- right now. Their father kept him from it from even their mother... He could only imagine the pain and loneliness he felt in his heart... He wished he could help heal the physical and emotional scars his brother had obtained throughout the years, but he knew he didn't have the power to do that.

But someone would. Someone in the world would love his brother one day. They would care for him and heal him in every sense of the words, no matter what anyone said or did. Taito would have someone one day... And it would be the best thing to ever happen to him... He knew. His brother would be happy one day, and smile that big, bright smile he had when he was little. He missed seeing Taito so happy.

"Taito... promise me you won't give up. Promise your Nii-san that you'll keep going... no matter what anyone says about you, or what anyone does to you. Promise?" MOKaito inquired, looking at the younger Shion.

Taito looked up at him, his remaining eye wide. Did MOKaito really have such faith in his pathetic, worthless excuse for a life...? He never knew his brother to be wrong, however... He sighed and leaned against him, nodding.

"I promise..." He said quietly, yawning shortly after. The beatings he took each day tired him out... And he had been through quite a lot today. He began to drift off against his older brother's shoulder, his eyelids closing slowly. "Don't... wanna go to... school tomorrow..." He mumbled before falling asleep, leaning against MOKaito. The elder smiled and stroked the beaten boy's hair.

"There you go... Just rest up, Taito... Things will be better soon, so just sleep the misfortune off..."

_A/N: ...Okay, I'm not entirely sure that was a good place to end it, but I felt as though if I dragged it out more, it would become uninteresting. So... yeeeaaaaahhhh..._

_Please Read and Review! I'd like to know what you think u_


End file.
